Kumi hacks Kurst the Worst's missile launcher and gets ungrounded
Cast Kurst the Worst and Kumi-Kimberly Denise Jr-Kendra Miss Finster and Principal Prickly-Wiseguy Kurst's dad-Diesel Plot This is similar to Muppets from Space. Transcript Kurst the Worst: Man, I can't believe I failed to push Denise in the crocodile pit! I need some revenge on her! I know! I'm going to hit Denise in the head with a rocket! Hahahahahahaha! But first, I need to sneak off to the junkyard to get some parts for the missile launcher! Kurst the Worst went off to the junkyard, and then she arrived at the junkyard. Later, Kurst the Worst entered the junkyard and she was looking at the junk. Then she saw a big box that said 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Kurst the Worst: Huh? Then Kurst the Worst read the sign on the box. Kurst the Worst: 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Wow! It looks like today is my lucky day! This is exactly what I need! I'll take it! Kurst the Worst picked up a box and she was ready to construct a missile launcher. Kurst the Worst began to construct the missile launcher by using some tools. Soon, Kurst the Worst had constructed a missile launcher! Kurst the Worst: Yay! The DIY Logic allowed me to build the missile launcher almost instantly! First, I have to use the bathroom. Kurst uses the bathroom. Then, Kumi comes in. Kumi: Wow, a missile launcher. I know what Kurst is going to do with it. I'm going to hack it. Kumi hacks the missile launcher. Then, she runs away. Kurst the Worst comes back. Kurst the Worst: Now to do it. Kurst the Worst picked up the missile launcher, and she left the junkyard. Kurst the Worst: Now to find Denise! Then Kurst the Worst went off to find Denise. Then she saw Denise walking along, and Denise was feeding birds. Kurst the Worst used the missile launcher and she targeted Denise's head. Kurst the Worst: Time to launch the rocket from its launcher to hit Denise in the head in 3, 2, 1! Blast off! Kurst tries to but the rocket launcher powers down. Gun (Muppets from Space sound clip): Please load weapon! Please load weapon! Kurst the Worst: What?! Gun (Muppets from Space sound clip): Please load weapon! Please load weapon! Please load weapon! Denise Jr: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You can't shoot me! Kurst the Worst: Miss Finster! Miss Finster: What is it? Kurst the Worst: The missile gun is not firing because someone hacked it! Miss Finster: You are going to the principal's office! Go there now! (in the office) Principal Prickly: Well, well, well. Why are you here? Kurst the Worst: I tried to hit Denise in the head with a rocket. Principal Prickly: What?! You tried to hit Denise in the head with a rocket?! That's it! You are suspended for 4 days! Get out now! (at Kurst's house) Kurst's dad: Kirsten, I can't believe you attempted to hit Denise in the head with a rocket! Where did you get the idea from? Kurst the Worst: Eh, I got the idea from the Crash Bandicoot series, and I just wanted Denise to be like N Gin from the Crash Bandicoot series, so she will be a half-faced cyborg like N Gin. That's why I have to hit Denise in her head with a rocket so I can teach her a lesson after I failed to push her in the crocodile pit. Kurst's dad: Right, that's it, young lady! I'm very disappointed in you for getting the idea from the Crash Bandicoot series to make Denise be like N Gin, and it's good thing her sister Kumi hacked your missile launcher to stop you! You are grounded grounded grounded for 5 days! Go to your room now! (at Kumi's house) Alan: Kumi, I am so proud of you for hacking Kurst the Worst's missile launcher to stop her from killing your sister. Denise Jr: I could have gotten a 24 hour surgery. Denise Sr: You are now ungrounded forever. You can do what you like. Kumi: Thank you Mom, Dad and Denise. You're the best. Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:All Kurst the Worst deserves